


Family Lost, Family Found

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Fragile Things AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Rey, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi Rey, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Unhappy Beginning, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Rey was given to the Jedi Order instead of sold for drinking money?





	Family Lost, Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rey’s first memories are of her parents’ ship, and the surrounding durasteel. It’s an unpredictable place, she thinks — full of shadows and secrets. Her parents are junk traders, trading parts they’ve found for credits. Her mother’s name is Alanna, or Annie, as her father tries saying in placating tones when she drinks too much of what Rey calls the Bad Stuff — her father’s name is Eli. Her mother’s beautiful, though a bit haggard-looking; it makes Rey wonder if the Bad Stuff is like some sort of potion, and why would anyone want to drink it? She knows her mother has bad flashes and nightmares, but she doesn’t know if the potion-thing makes it go away or not. 

Mama drinks it, so does Daddy. It makes Rey wonder why. 

She lies awake on her little cot — she is now five years old, and she wears her hair in buns like her mother clumsily did them up as. The stars are vast outside. Sometimes Rey swears she could reach out and touch them. 

“Rey.” Daddy’s voice.

Rey turns over and looks at him, questioningly.

He squats next to her. “I know things are bad now, but they’ll get better. I promise.”

And Rey clings to that promise. She needs it, after all. Like she needs her daydreams of princess castles and flowy dresses, she holds onto it, still needing. 

***

The ship comes out of hyperspace, and Rey looks out the windows of her room, where the blue lines of hyperspace give way to stars. Hyperspace, her mother calls it. In one of those instances where she’s not affected by the Bad Stuff, she can tell Rey things about space, things that strike Rey’s young mind as absolutely remarkable and wonderful. Rey knows when her mama’s affected by the Bad Stuff — she usually has to drag her and Daddy to bed. She knows when mama’s voice gets slurry and starts saying things that she normally wouldn’t say. Rey never knows what she’s going to get when her mama drinks the Bad Stuff. Sometimes she cries and says she loves Rey, sometimes she screams and hits. Sometimes she argues with Daddy, whether one or both of them drinks the Bad Stuff. 

Rey doesn’t know what’s in it. She doesn’t want to have it, when she gets older. She doubts she ever could. 

The ship comes in for a landing, and Daddy’s piloting. Mama walks up to Rey and squats beside her. She’s not affected by the Bad Stuff, for the moment — she’s clear-eyed, and clear-voiced. “Rey, baby,” she says, “You’re going to stay with people. We can’t take care of you anymore.”

”Why not?” Rey says, plaintively. 

“We’re very sick. These people...they’ll take care of you. They’ll help you. I promise, sweetheart.” 

This may be one of those times Rey’s grateful that her mother’s talking to her like that, even though she’s confused. 

“Why don’t you go to the medic’s?” Rey says. 

“We will. It’s for the best, Rey. We’ll come back.” Her mother forces a smile. “Promise promise.”

They lead her out, and drop her off at some sort of grand building — it’s not like a castle that Rey used to pretend she lived in when things got bad. But it’s quite impressive. 

Her mama smiles at her. “It’ll be all right, Rey. Promise.”

The ship takes off, leaving Rey on the jungle planet, where she’s screaming and crying for her parents to come back. Even the Jedi Master telling her to come in where it’s warm doesn’t help. 

She misses Mama and Daddy. Even the Jedi Master leading her to her room — it’s not the same. At least the bed’s soft to lie on. There is that. Rey lies down, and thinks of her castle, in a vain attempt to get to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
